Grand frère
by Sylnodel-Shine
Summary: "Pardonne-moi Itachi… c'est égoïste après tout ce que je t'ai fait, alors que toi tu n'as toujours cherché qu'à me protéger… mais je veux être avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi, Itachi. Même si c'est dans ce monde de ténèbres. Même si je dois mourir." Narusasu


**Grand frère**

 _Je vous conseil de mettre une musique triste en même temps que vous lisez cette histoire. Croyez-moi, c'est comme ça que j'ai écrite cette histoire. Bien que je me sois inspiré d'un doushinji également. J'ai pleuré pendant que j'écrivais d'ailleurs. C'était un peu pénible pour voir ce que je faisais, aussi._

Il fait sombre. Si sombre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien autour de moi ? Pourquoi ? Ce silence… Je ne l'aime pas. Non. Je ne l'aime pas ! Il est… il est si…

-Petit frère.

Je sursaute. Je me retourne. Itachi. Mon frère ! Il est là !

-Grand frère !

Je me jette dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, sa voix, elles sont si familières. J'enfouis mon visage dans son t-shirt. Il sent bon. Itachi a toujours senti bon de toute façon. Je sens sa main caressée tendrement mes cheveux. J'ai toujours aimé ces moments où il me cajolait, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans son lit. Lui ne se couchait pas tout de suite, il avait toujours ses armes de ninja à nettoyer. Mais je me réveillais toujours lorsqu'il se couchait, pour caler ma tête contre son épaule. J'adorais ces petits moments d'intimité, qui, hélas, sont devenus si rare au fil du temps…

-Grand frère, je n'aime pas ça.

-Quoi donc, petit frère ?

-Cette noirceur autour de nous… Itachi, elle me fait peur. Pourquoi il n'y a pas un bruit ?

-Petit frère…

Il murmure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend autant de temps à me répondre ?

-Je vis dans les ténèbres petit frère. Depuis toujours. Et toi aussi. Tu veux vivre avec moi ? Alors pour cela tu dois vire dans les ténèbres. Dans ce noir absolu.

J'écarquille les yeux. Quoi ? Mais, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Je relève la tête vers lui, et ses mains quittent mes cheveux et mon dos.

Je manque de hurler. Mon frère… il a ses mangekyou sharingans. Et du sang coulent de son visage. De sa bouche, de ses yeux. Ses vêtements sont légèrement abimés, comme s'il avait combattu. Je… je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu veux venir vivre avec moi, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

-Grand frère…

-Pour cela tu dois vivre dans les ténèbres.

Sa main se dirige vers moi, alors que des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Oui, je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Pardonne-moi Itachi… c'est égoïste après tout ce que je t'ai fait, alors que toi tu n'as toujours cherché qu'à me protéger… mais je veux être avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi, Itachi. Même si c'est dans ce monde de ténèbres. Même si je dois mourir.

Je ferme les yeux. Mes larmes coulent toujours. Ta main s'approche toujours plus de moi. Tes doigts pleins de sang.

Soudain, deux bras s'enroulent autour de mon torse. Je rouvre les yeux, et n'ai que le temps de t'apercevoir, la main tendue vers moi, souriant. Comme cette fois-là… Je vois tes lèvres bouger. _Désolé, Sasuke. Une autre fois._

Je tends la main moi aussi dans ta direction, et crie ton prénom, juste d'avant de pénétrer dans cette lumière blanche, apparu de nulle part. Mais à cet instant, je m'en fiche. Parce que je ne pense qu'à toi. Grand frère.

La lumière m'éblouit.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé. Des draps ? Je suis dans un lit ? Alors, ça veut dire que… ce n'était qu'un rêve. Itachi.

Je sens deux bras autour de moi, ainsi qu'un menton sur mon crâne, et la chaleur d'un torse dans mon dos. Et une voix qui murmure mon prénom.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…

Je baisse le regard. Naruto. Je le sens se réveillé lentement. Mais moi… je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à toi. Grand frère.

Ma vue se brouille, alors que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi… grand frère, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vivre avec toi ? Tous ces gens qui disent que tous les rêves sont réalisables, ils mentent. Ce ne sont que des menteurs. Moi j'ai un rêve. Un seul rêve. Et il est irréalisable. Parce que c'est simplement vivre à tes côtés, grand frère.

Mon enfance est parsemée de souffrance. Avant le massacre, j'étais heureux. Même si l'ignorance de père, et la distance que tu instaurais petit à petit entre nous me faisaient mal, j'étais heureux. J'avais une mère aimante, qui s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Un cousin admirable, des oncles et des tantes attentionnés… Oui j'étais heureux. Mais je ne l'ai pas été longtemps. Parce qu'après, je n'avais plus rien. Non, plus rien. Car pour protéger le village, et surtout, pour me protéger moi, tu as tout détruit. Ma famille, mon enfance, mes rêves, mon innocence… Tout. Pour me protéger. Tu t'es même détruit toi. Et pire du tout, tu me l'as caché. Pour, une fois de plus, me protéger. Durant toute ma vie ensuite, je n'ai fait que de vivre dans le mensonge. Autour de moi, tout le monde me voulait. Tout le monde me manipulait. Le village, pour que je devienne un talentueux ninja à leur service, et que je fasse perpétuer notre pupille qui serait contrôlée par le conseil. Orochimaru, qui me voulait dans l'unique but que de posséder mon corps. Et surtout, mes sharingans. Toi, pour restaurer l'honneur de notre clan et me faire acquérir cette pupille qui me protégerait contre Madara. Puis justement Madara, qui voulait se servir de moi afin de façonner le monde ninja à sa façon… Moi qui croyait être maître de mon destin, je n'étais en réalité qu'une vulgaire poupée entre les mains des autres, qui se l'arrachaient à grands gestes et à grands cris. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une marionnette. Les gens me voulaient pour mon talent, mais personne ne faisait attention à moi. Le petit garçon qui souffrait, qui n'a jamais pu refermer ses blessures, car il avait besoin d'aide pour panser ses plaies. Et que personne n'a jamais été là pour l'aider.

Ça fait mal. C'est tellement douloureux. En réalité, au plus profond de moi, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose. Me blottir dans un coin, enfouir mon visage dans le creux de mes genoux, et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on me laisse pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Qu'on me laisse pleurer sur mon innocence perdue. Qu'on me laisse pleurer sur mon enfance détruite. Sur ma famille disparue. Sur mon cœur en miettes. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Mais même ça… même ça, je n'ai jamais pu l'avoir. Et maintenant, quand je veux juste être avec toi, être dans tes bras même si j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, que tu me protèges de tout comme quand nous étions petit, que tu me soustraies à la vue de ce monde si ô combien douloureux, et que tu me souries, comme avant… je ne peux même pas l'avoir. Je déteste ce monde. Il est cruel. J'en ai assez de souffrir. Grand frère… viens me chercher.

Je sens Naruto se redresser derrière moi. Je sens son inquiétude.

-Sasuke… tu pleures ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai plus la force. J'en ai assez. Assez de cette vie. Je veux juste…

-Sasuke, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il me retourne sur le dos, et décolle mes mains de mon visage. Mes yeux onyx plongent dans les siens. Et je vois de l'inquiétude. Mais aussi, tellement d'amour. Naruto… tu as toujours été le seul qui n'a jamais voulut se servir de moi. Je ne t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant.

-Sasuke, là, ça va aller… Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là… Je serais toujours là.

Je sens mes larmes coulées davantage. Naruto… Merci. Merci d'être là. J'aimerais, j'aimerais tellement te dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant… Tu m'as ramassé sur le bord de la route, alors que j'était complètement perdu. Je n'avais plus aucun repère. La seule chose qui m'attendait était la mort. Tu m'as tiré derrière toi. Tu as avancé à mon rythme, le rythme d'un pauvre blessé. Tu n'as jamais lâché ma main, m'apportant ton soutient. Tu as réparé mon cœur et mon esprit, alors qu'ils étaient complètement brisés. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu continues de me tenir debout, à me tirer derrière toi, pour me faire avancer. Mais tu te retournes toujours, pour savoir si je vais bien, si ça me convient. Naruto… j'aimerais tellement te dire tout ça… Mais j'en suis incapable.

-Chut, c'est bon, ne pleurs plus, je suis là, Sasuke, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Ne pleurs plus, voilà, je suis là. Regarde moi Sasuke.

Naruto. Je ne t'ai jamais lâché du regard, crois-moi. Enfin, j'imagine que tu l'as remarqué, après tout, toi non plus, tu ne détache jamais ton regard de moi.

Tes mains montent jusqu'à mes joues, et tu essuies tendrement mes larmes de tes pouces. C'est inutile, d'autres reprennent immédiatement leur place après. Tu me soulève légèrement, et j'enroule mes bras autour de ta nuque. J'enfuis mon visage au creux de ton cou. Tu as compris qu'il fallait juste me laisser pleurer. Ça ne servirait à rien de m'arrêter. Je n'y arriverais pas. Alors, à la place, pour afficher ton soutient, tu me console du mieux que tu peux. Et laisse moi te dire, que dans tes bras, je me sens en sécurité Naruto. Je m'y sens bien. Et ça me rappelle la raison qui m'a poussé à rester en vie, à affronter ce monde si cruel, ces abysses si noires. C'est tout simplement toi, Naruto.

Je repense alors à mon frère… Finalement, Itachi, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec toi. Tout du moins, pas maintenant. Je sais, que c'est égoïste, et je me déteste de te demander une telle chose mais… tu m'attendras ? Quand je mourrais, je te rejoindrais Itachi. Et enfin, là, on pourra vivre ensemble. Comme j'en ait toujours rêvé. Et toi aussi. Je le sais. Toi et moi, après tout, on partage le même rêve. C'est égoïste. Je le sais. Mais attends-moi, je t'en supplie grand frère ! Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir ! Je te le promets, alors, jure-moi, que tu m'attendras…

-Pardon, grand frère, pardon…

Naruto me sert plus fort contre lui, alors que je sanglote toujours plus dans ses bras. Il a compris pourquoi je pleurais. Je le sais.

Naruto… merci. Merci pour tout. Jamais, je ne t'oublierais. Même aux côtés de mon frère, je sais que je me souviendrais toujours de toi. Comme de celui-ci qui m'a sauvé, puis aimé. Et qui sait, peut être que tu resteras à mes côtés, alors même que je serais avec mon frère… il y aura peut-être nos familles, aussi. Peut-être. En tout cas, je veux y croire.

 _Fin._

 **Dans le bureau de l'auteur…**

 **Assis à une table, l'auteur, face à son ordi, boit une tasse de café, impassible. Naruto, assit un peu plus loin, la regarde discrètement.**

 **-Hey, Sasuke…**

 **-Hm ?**

 **Celui-ci tourne la tête vers le blond, mais ne se dégage pas de l'étreinte de son frère, endormi sur le canapé, qui le serre contre son torse.**

 **-Depuis quand Syl boit du café ?**

 **Le jeune brun tourne la tête en direction de l'auteur, qui a toujours les yeux fixés sur son ordi.**

 **-Aucune idée, chuchote-t-il.**

 **-Tu t'es rendu compte que cet OS est trop triste et que je suis totalement OOC dans cette histoire ? demande Sasuke, avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.**

 **L'auteur tourne un regard vide vers lui.**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas souffert lorsque tu as tué ton frère. Je ne te croirais pas. Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir, ou sinon je change la fin et je te fais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **Sasuke déglutit, et se recala confortablement contre Itachi.**

 **-Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle se retient de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, murmura le blond. Elle est très sensible en vrai. Peut-être que des rewiews lui remonteraient le moral ?**


End file.
